powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cockpit Modes
Cockpit Modes or Pilot Suits are modes used exclusively inside cockpits as either a form of protection or some kind of enhancement tied to the zords themselves. The mode is exclusive to Power Rangers, specifically the "Neo-Saban erq" and has never been used in Super Sentai. It was first seen in Samurai, but its necessity and capabilities were only explained in the next series that had it- Dino Charge. These modes are different from Enhancement Modes which are essentially Super Modes that enhance the Rangers in ground battles instead. So far all of the teams that use Cockpit Modes facilitate it with a new sword. Though Dino Charge only began using theirs in their second Cockpit Mode. Samurai and Super Samurai Unlike previous seasons, Samurai and Super Samurai has not one power-up mode, but six. However, only two out of the six forms are used for ground battles, with the rest serving as pilot suits. Mega Mode Mega Mode are used by the Samurai Rangers as their pilot suits for their Zords with cockpits that show a statue face of their zord. In Samurai Forever, the rangers de-morphed and put their Spin Swords in the cockpits like their counterparts Shinkengers do when they're in their machinery. *Stats: **Helmet Modification with embossed mouthplates (except for the Gold Ranger) **Suit changes to armor **No skirts for the female Rangers **Black accents for the Gold Ranger *Activation: **The Rangers write the kanji for "super" "Mega Mode Power!" *When a Nighlok grows to Megazord size after its first life, the Rangers use FoldingZords to defeat them. However, their suits change to an armored mode while being transported to their Zords. PRS-megared.jpg PRS-megablue.jpg PRS-megapink.jpg PRS-megagreen.jpg PRS-megayellow.jpg PRS-megagold.jpg MegaFemaleRed.jpg Super Mega Mode Super Mega Mode is the result of activating Mega Mode while in Super Samurai Mode. As it is a form-change of Super Samurai Mode, it is used by one ranger at a time. It is similar to Mega Mode but with added-on white armor, as well as the Black Box now being attached to the Mega Blade. When in Super Mega Mode, Jayden has been shown piloting the Samurai Battlewing and the Battlewing Megazord on his own, and Kevin has been shown summoning Antonio's Clawzord and Octozord even though Antonio himself wasn't present. *Super Mega Mode was designed for all seven rangers by PLEX, but the Gold Ranger never used it in the show. Supermega-red.jpg Supermega-blue.jpg Supermega-pink.jpg Supermega-green.jpg Supermega-yellow.jpg S18-260-2.jpg Mega Shark Mode Shark Attack Mega Mode is the result of activating Mega Mode while in Shark Attack Mode. As there is only one Shark Disc, it carries the same single user limit as Super Mega Mode. It is identical to that mode in appearance, but with the crimson and light blue color scheme of Shark Attack Mode. Shogun Mode While used as a cockpit power-up, this is actually battle armor worn by The Grand Shogun and his team, and is considered a Battlizer. Dino Charge Dino Drive Dino Drive was developed by Kendall as a pilot suit to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to double the power of the Megazord's attacks. *'Activation': To activate Dino Drive, the Rangers press the switch on their Dino Drive Chargers. They shout out "Dino Drive! Activate!". *'Stats': **Torso armor, with the form of a Dino Charger. **Enhanced power and protection. Prdc-drivered.png Prdc-driveblack.png Prdc-driveblue.png Prdc-drivegreen.png Prdc-drivepink.png Prdc-drivegold.png Prdc-driveaqua.png Prdc-drivegraphite.png Prdc-drivepurple.png Dino Super Drive Silver.png Dino Super Charge Dino Super Drive Dino Super Drive was developed by Kendall as a pilot suit, more powerful than Dino Drive, to power the Rangers' Megazord formations. Unlike Dino Drive, this mode can improve the abilities of any Megazord's final attack. *'Activation': To activate Dino Super Drive, one Ranger press the switch on the Dino Super Drive Charger and insert it in the Dino Super Drive Saber. That ranger morphs into the mode and shouts out "Dino Super Drive Saber!", then the morpher will say Dino Super Drive Charger, engage!, after which the ranger shouted "Dino Super Drive! Activate!" overpowering the others Dino Charge Rangers, and completing the morph. Note: Multiple rangers can simultaneously summon a copy of this weapon ONLY if they are occupying different Megazords. *'Stats': **Torso armor, similar to Dino Drive. **Additional spikes protection, similar to Dino Steel, but in all extremities. **Helmet Modifications: black mouthplates, silver stripes at the top and around the "eyes". ***''Note'': Ivan's silver stripes seem to be shaped after lightning. **Protection in the Dino Com. **Glove color changes from White to ranger color. Prsdc-drivered.png Prsdc-driveblack.png Prsdc-driveblue.png Prsdc-drivegreen.png Prsdc-drivepink.png Prsdc-drivegold.png Prsdc-driveaqua.png Prsdc-drivegraphite.png Prsdc-drivepurple.png Dino Super Drive Silver Ranger.png Ninja Steel Ninja Master Mode When the Ninja Steel Rangers use this cockpit mode, they gain a giant Ninja Power Star-like armor that goes over their heads and folds over their suits. When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate the Megazord. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Rangers can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with said Megazord. Ninjamaster-red.png Ninjamaster-blue.png Ninjamaster-yellow.png Ninjamaster-white.png Ninjamaster-pink.png Ninjamaster-gold.png Super Ninja Steel Ninja Super Steel Mode Ninja Super Steel Mode replaces Ninja Master Mode due to the use of the Ninja Super Steel. It's an upgrade of the original with black arm and shin guards with gold highlights over all the armor pieces. Also the visors have lion fangs on the edges. Ninjasupersteel-red.png Ninjasupersteel-blue.png Ninjasupersteel-yellow.png Ninjasupersteel-white.png Ninjasupersteel-pink.png Ninjasupersteel-gold.png Notes *Cockpit modes, while exclusive to Power Rangers, are still designed by PLEX and as such stay true to the aesthetic of their particular series. *It is only speculated what the purpose of Cockpit Modes are. For some, it is to facilitate new Zord footage for Super Sentai cockpit scenes that are deemed unusable for Power Rangers. The other popular theory is that it is to boost toy sales, which in effect is correct as Cockpit Modes in toys can multiply the amount of Ranger action figure collectibles. Category:Arsenal Category:Recurring Plot Points